AATC: Chipwrecked
by MissBrittany11
Summary: The chipmunks and chipettes get chipwrecked! I suck at writing summarys, just please give the story a go :D


**Hey guys! First story since a long time (on another account)! This story's just basically what I would love chip wrecked to be like: D. I do not own AATC or any of the characters; I only own, Hayley, Sophie and Violet, who you will see soon enough. Oh! Lindsay, who is human and you'll see in this chapter. This story is CGI.**

"Alvin! Get to your room, now!" Dave shouted at Alvin.

Brittany sighed. "Dave, we're on a boat now, with loads of people! They can probably all hear you, you know."

"I know, but what Alvin done was very, very, unexpected and he was wrong to do it." Dave said softly to Brittany.

Alvin mumbled at looked at Brittany, she looked back with a sad expression, after all, they were only playing and it was only an accident. Brittany looked back at Dave.

"Yeah, but, we were only playing!" the pink-clad chipette fought back.

"Be quiet, or you're going to your room too." Dave said silently and walked away.

Brittany sighed. Alvin and she were only playing Tag with each other. Alvin was running away from Brittany and he jumped onto a little vase, clinging on to it so he wouldn't get tagged. Without looking at the vase, Alvin screamed when Brittany nearly reached his tail and he fell off the shelf, along with the vase, and it broke. Brittany almost never blamed herself for anything, but this time, she didn't want Alvin to get into trouble, it was her fault she didn't stop the game.

"Brittany, are you okay?" Eleanor came running up to her, and put her arms around Brittany's waist, as she couldn't reach her neck as she was too short. Jeanette trailed behind Eleanor.

"Yeah, I'm fine, thanks, guys," Brittany smiled at her younger sisters, "How long until we arrive?"

"Like an hour or two." Jeanette grinned happily, "Want to join me and Simon? We're just reading a book."

Brittany made sick noises and shook her head, as Jeanette giggled and ran off, back to Simon. Brittany turned her head to her baby sister.

"What about you? What are you doing?" Brittany searched around for Theodore.

"Oh... You know... Just chatting to Theodore. "Eleanor blushed as she talked about her crush.

Brittany giggled, "Oh yeah, I know."

Eleanor blushed and walked back to Theodore. Brittany sighed and walked away. She heard a big bang and screamed as she hid behind a chair. She looked up at the sky, and watched as tiny, little raindrops began falling from the sky. She gasped and ran over to Jeanette, who was frowning and putting her book over her head, Simon copying.

"Guys! Come on, let's go to our rooms!" the pink-clad chipette screamed.

"Fine." The blue and purple-clad chipmunks said together.

**Everyone inside their rooms. (All of them share one room in the boat, with 3 bunk-beds)**

"We should be there soon.." Jeanette looked at her watch and sighed.

They all gasped, and screamed as the boat began to rock from side-to-side.

"Help! ALVIN, SOMEBODY, HELP!" Brittany screamed as she began to slide off her bed and got slammed against the door, which opened wide. She began to be dragged out by the wind as she was as light as a feather. "HELP!"

"Britt!" Alvin called and looked at Eleanor and Jeanette, "Come on, lets go!"

"Yep! Brittany, hold on!" Jeanette shouted and looked at Simon in the eye, and hugged him before leaving. "Pray that we'll be okay while we're out."

Simon nodded, but was on the verge of tears. It was a very bad storm out there, and he had a feeling something bad was about to happen.

Jeanette let a tear drop, she was so worried for her sister as she ran away and tried to help her sister.

**With Brittany In her POV**

I started to cry as I was being pulled to the edge of the boat, which had bars, but I was so small that I could fit through it and fall right down into the ocean. I screamed as my vision became blurry because of my tears.

I saw a red blur running after me, and then a purple blur. And suddenly I made out it was Jeanette and Alvin, with Eleanor following behind them. I cried even more. I then saw a blue blur and someone was shouting my name. My ears started to feel weird, it was like my hearing was starting to fade away. I heard a loud mumble, and decided it was a shout. The last thing I saw was a green blur. I could feel myself still being dragged, and I still wasn't off the boat yet. My eyes forced themselves to be shut, and I let the tears freely roll down my cheeks.

**Alvin's POV**

"Brittany! Please, wait!" I started to silently sob, but I continued to run after the love of my life.

"Brittany!" "Sis!" "Britt, hold on!" Was all I heard from my brothers and Brittany's sisters. I continued running but I realised she was getting near the edge.

**Brittany's POV**

I felt my claws grip onto… onto the edge of the boat! I tried to yelp, but I couldn't hear anything, so therefore, I had no idea whether the sound had came out or not. One of my paws let go of the boat, and I freely let the other paw drop. I cried even harder as I fell off the boat. And plunged deep into the sea.

Okay, I could swim. And I was a very good swimmer, but I didn't like to swim. I didn't like the ocean, I loved the pool. But not the ocean and the sea.

I tried my best to reach the top of the water, and luckily, I made it as I watched the boat drive away from me.

"Alvin! Jeanette! Ellie! Si! Theo!" I screamed all of my best friends and sisters' names. It was no use. They couldn't hear me. I let my body take me anywhere, and gave up.

**No ones POV, on the boat.**

Alvin dropped down to the ground, and so did Jeanette and Eleanor. It was all over. They would never find Brittany ever again.

Simon stared at the sea and tears began to drop off his cheek. Brittany had always teased him but she was always his best friend. Theodore dropped to his knees. Brittany had always taken care of him when no one else could. To her, he was like her own baby brother.

The lightning carried on with the heavy rain joining it. None of them cared. They had all lost their best friend, and for Jeanette and Eleanor, their sister.

Simon got up. He knew what he was about to do wasn't the smartest thing ever, but Brittany was his best friend. He looked at his brothers and Eleanor and waved. He looked at Jeanette, heart-broken, he walked away without a wave, because it would be too much for him to handle if he said goodbye to her. His brothers and Eleanor and Jeanette watched intensely as Simon quickly but carefully, jumped off the boat.

"Bro!" Alvin screamed and ran after him.

"Simon!" Theodore cried and bumped into Alvin, and clinged onto his elder brother tightly as he watched his middle brother jump into the ocean.

"Simon.." Jeanette pawed at the ground and her tears became more heavier in her eyes.

Eleanor was speechless, her jaw dropped to the ground of the boat as she watched her friend dive into the sea.

**OOOOOO! I wonder what's going to happen next… Well, I already know since I'm the writer, but, still! :D Please review, and don't flame, but please do use some constructive critiscm **


End file.
